


Morning After

by drunkonsmut



Series: The Doctor and the Professor [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Porn With Plot, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, happy times for Chilton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 07:09:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1542068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkonsmut/pseuds/drunkonsmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine waking up next to Chilton after your first night together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning After

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jimhoppersbeard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimhoppersbeard/gifts).



> This work was inspired by the lovely drwillton and her blog. It has inspired me so much that I had to make it the results into a series.

You're waking up next to Frederick after your first night together. Your head is resting on his outstretched arm while he sleeps on his back, head turned toward you. You watch his face and the gentle rise and fall of his chest as he breathes; you're suddenly hit with the realization that you were becoming smitten with this man. You suppress a groan and think about last night.

You had gone to the opera, stopped at a small dinner for a quick bite, drove around town in his car just talking and after you mentioned you liked looking at the boats near the port, he drove to a lovely spot where you could appreciate the dock and the city’s outline. You made out like teenagers in his car. As you started to inch a hand up his thigh toward his crotch with him moaning softly into your kisses, there was tap on the driver’s window and a light shone into the car. ‘Hey, kids! You really shouldn’t – Dr. Chilton?’ the police officer cut himself off as Frederick ripped himself from you and turned to the cop with wide eyes. ‘Oh, for fuck’s sakes’ you muttered under your breath. ‘Professor?’ the officer added. ‘Yes. Hello, Carson.’ you reply as casual as possible, aware that you and Frederick probably looked a right mess of kiss-swollen lips and disheveled hair.

The officer coughed slightly, ‘Right. I’ll leave you to it, but you should take it elsewhere. This isn’t exactly the safest part of town.’ He gave you both a pointed look and left. Poor Frederick looked mortified as he turned to you and you covered your face with your hands and bursted out laughing. ‘You’re shameless! Look at you laughing. I can’t believe we got caught like 16 year olds.’ You heard him say as he turned on the car. You continued laughing and looked at him, he was trying to give you a disapproving look but his eyes were shining and his lips weren’t doing a good job suppressing a smile.

You took a breath, ‘How about that drink you offered earlier?’.

‘Good idea’ he replied and started toward his house.

On the ride there, you laughed a little more and asked him, ‘So, you were never caught as a teenager?’ He snorted, ‘Of course not. You? You are sounding like it was an everyday, you naughty girl.’ You grinned, ‘Actually, no. I was a good girl back then. But there’s a first time for everything. Thought, ideally this shouldn’t happen to professional adults.’

He snorts a laugh, ‘Tell me about it.’

He falls silent for bit, until he clears his throat, ‘How-how do you know this Carson guy?’.

‘My cousin married a cop, and I’ve found myself meeting more officers than I’ve ever wanted or expected.’

You turn to him smiling. ‘And how do you know officer Carson? Is there a wild side to Dr. Chilton I’m yet to meet?’.

‘Must have met him on some occasion the police consulted me, can’t say I remember him.’ he shoots you a glance, ‘You sound rather eager for wildness tonight.’

‘Perhaps.’ you reply and look at him intensely with smiling eyes.

Frederick gave you a quick small grin; you spied his neck and cheeks darkening with a blush as he parked in front of his house.

In his brightly lit kitchen, he served you both whiskey. You leaned against the counter, standing next to him as he handed you a tumbler. You whispered a thank you and clinked your glass against his before you both took a drink. You felt him watching you as you glanced around his kitchen and dining room before looking back at him. He had taken off his jacket and loosened his tie. He sipped his whiskey, his other hand still held unto his cane. You turned to him fully, setting the glass on the counter and getting closer to him.

Your fingers fiddled with his tie, pulling at it, ‘How about continuing where we left off?’ you whispered.

He eyes flickered from yours to your lips, he put his glass down and snaked his arm around your waist to pull you closer for a kiss. Things got heated. You maneuvered the both of you so you were pinned against the counter, he leaned his cane against it and used both hands to caress your waist, the length of your back as you pulled his tie off and threw it on the counter. You pushed him away a little and hopped to sit on the counter top. You pulled him closer by the lapels of his button down and spread your legs to have him pressed against you. He groaned at the feel of your warm thighs under his hands as your dress hiked up. You kissed him breathless, fingers busy between opening buttons and caressing his jaw. His were fondling your thighs and hips, one of his hands hesitantly started to caress to underside of your breast.

You kissed his neck as your hands slid down to his waist pulling his button down and under shirt from his pants, where you noticed that the contact made him tense slightly and whimper against your shoulder. You brought your hands up to his neck again, slid one into his soft hair which had him sighing against your lips.

‘Upstairs to bed?’ he suggested against your cheek as his hands grew bolder and started to massage your breasts.

‘Yes.’ you replied as you turned your head to kiss and nip at his lips. He pushed away giving you a heated look, grabbed your hand, his cane and led you upstairs. Before you knew it, he was sitting on the edge of his bed in his boxers and undershirt and you were straddling his lap in your underwear. You took off your bra and moaned as his hands came up to touch you, you pressed against his erection and pulled at his hair a little, enjoying the little sounds he made the more you touched him. You kissed him again sighing, feeling his fingers sneak into the front of your panties. You reached for the bottom of his white undershirt to pull it off, wanting to feel his hot skin against yours. He then pulled away and stopped you.

‘Leave it, please’ he whispered, big eyes looking at you a bit unsure, his fingers holding your wrists softly. You took in his nervousness; you had talked about his incident with Gideon once and very briefly, he hadn’t been handling it has well as he would have you believe.

‘Of course.’ You kissed him again and ran your hands through his hair to relax him as you pushed him back into the mattress.

Bringing yourself back to the present, you continue to look at his sleeping face. While you couldn’t complain about last night, you couldn’t help but be disappointed that he wore and was still wearing that blasted shirt. You kind of hoped he would be more comfortable with you by now. Tough nut to crack this Frederick.

You had taken every opportunity last night to sneak your hands under his shirt, touch and knead his back, gently stroke his stomach trying to keep away from his prominent scar to not make him uncomfortable. You found he was noisy in bed, which you greatly appreciated. Made you want him more, want to touch him, kiss him, bite him, grope him more. You pouted when he put his boxers back on afterward, he laughed softly disbelieving. He showered your face in apologetic kisses before falling asleep. For all the critical and defensive he could be, it was a bit overwhelming how sweet he could get when he lowered his guard.

You get up as slowly as possible to not disturb him as he slept. Naked you head quickly to the bathroom. When you come back you see him on his side watching you appreciatively as you walk toward the bed. You slide in beside him, he pulls you tightly against his body, nuzzles your nose with his and whispers good morning. You smile, kiss his chin and jaw toward that spot behind his right ear that makes him shiver. You get an idea and push on his shoulder until he’s flat on his back; you slide your body between his legs.

‘Good morning, indeed.’ you tell him, feeling him harden against your hip. You sit back on your knees between his legs, and caress his neck and arms with your hands. You touch the edge of his shirt, which has started to rise over his hips. He stiffens and you lean in to kiss his lips as you start to caress his lower stomach, your hands continue an upward journey. Your fingers reach his bellybutton, you hear him take a sharp breath of air and release a small moan.

You continue giving attention to his neck as he turns his head to the side and your thumbs trace his scar, his hands come up to grip your waist. You pull his shirt to his chest and pull back to look at him. He’s panting and looking at you with wide eyes and an uncertain expression, ‘I – you don’t have to-‘ he is caught off by his own loud moan as your fingers gently trace his scar again and your ardent, heavy stare. He shuts his eyes tightly, whispers your name, overwhelmed by the intensity and desire in your eyes.

Seeing him like that you find yourself wanting to give him such pleasure, to forget himself in it. You scratch his sides softly, earning ragged moans from him. You shift yourself down his body, you start kissing and licking his scar. Your hear him choke on a gasp as one of your hands strokes his hard cock through his boxers. You place an open-mouth wet kiss just over his belly button, where his scar ends. You slip you fingers into the waist band of his boxers, pulling them down you lift you head to look back at him.

He has lifted himself on his elbows and is looking at you with this lustful and vulnerable expression. He reaches for you, pulls you to him with a hand on the back of your head and kisses you passionately. He bites your lower lip as you start pumping his cock. You pull back, ‘Frederick, you’re wonderful to watch.’

He moans louder as you continue to stroke his cock. He reaches for you again but you pull away, grinning as you push on his chest for him to drop unto the mattress. You scuttle further down, kneeling between his legs. One of your hands stroking his stomach, the other on the base of his dick, you lean down and you twirl your tongue over the tip. You see his hands dropping unto the mattress at the edges of your vision, gripping and twisting the sheets. You hear him exhale loudly and moan you name as you take him into your mouth.

You continue to alternate between sucking him, licking him, stroking him until he is sweating and panting, trying to control his hips from thrusting into your mouth. He gulps and rasps your name, ‘Oh god, I’m coming!’. You pull your mouth from him and continue pumping his cock as he comes, spilling unto his stomach. You watch him, his eyes shut tightly, mouth hanging open, and he has a hand pulling at his hair as the other grips his pillow hard. The way he looks and sounds, heaving and wracked with pleasure, makes you feel hot and wanton.

He tries to catch his breath as he looks at you sitting there, all bed hair, wet lips and smiling eyes. You reach for his discarded button down at the foot of the bed to wipe his belly and you hands, he rises an eyebrow. ‘Don’t get haughty, it was going to get washed anyways.’ you warn him jokingly.

He looks at you with an undecipherable expression, then rises to finish undressing himself. He lies back down and reaches for you, ‘Come here.’

You crawl on top of him, he hugs to him and turns you both on your sides. You relish on the feel of his skin against yours as he tangles your legs together. He hides his face in the crook of your neck, you feel his breathing dampening your skin. You stay like that for a while, holding each other in silence. You feel a kiss on the base of your throat, ‘Thank you’ you hear him say softly.

You feel a smile pull at your lips, ‘You’re welcome’ you whisper back.

Suddenly, he is the one turning you on your back. He pulls his head from your neck and gives you a dazzling smile. ‘Your turn.’ he says and reaches for the sheets and throws them over you both. He slides under the covers and over you.

You feel his fingers on your sides and it startles a jump and a laugh from you, ‘Hey! No tickling.’ You hear him laugh wickedly under the sheets before you move them to see his face. You try to send him a warning glare, but he tries to look innocent before continuing a trail of kisses over your waist to your right hip.

You laugh a little before sighing and dropping the sheet around his shoulders. You snake a hand into his hair as his hands move under your knees.

It proves to be a very fine morning after.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback would be very appreciated. Thank you for reading!


End file.
